Light's Requiem
by OperationJonny
Summary: Link's made a mistake, one that will haunt him in his dreams forever. But with a group of choice friends, he just might be able to pull through... or will he?
1. The Black Out bandits

Well, here we go. I got bored, and in order to keep me occupied, I have made another fan fiction. Things are very interesting; for a couple different reasons, but you'll have to read on to figure that out yourself. Well, disclaimer time.

**DIS-fucking-CLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda... SO DON'T SUE ME! And if you do, you suck and blow!

* * *

**

Troubled dreams plagued Links mind as he slept, yells of pain and anguish sounded out in his mind, as his mind remembered that dark battle, flashes of thunder piercing the night sky. Link battled on and on in that reoccurring dream, trying to fix the mistake he made in that fierce battle, but no matter how he tried, the dream always ended the same, with a piercing scream, and a flash of crimson. Then he woke up in his castle bedroom, the huge room and large inheritance of rupees and the undying gratitude of Hyrule. But something was missing, and it was the one thing that had fueled his secret motive of fighting that had inevitably saved Hyrule. It was the fact that the spot besides him in bed was empty and he looked out the window, and it was morning. He sighed, and got up and opened his closet. There were his tunics, green, red, blue… and black. He reached for the black tunic and threw it on. _Ill never forget what I did… _He thought, strapping on his Master Sword and his mirror shield and walked out into the hallway, which was rather dim-lit for such a bright morning.

He walked past the breakfast room, and the King was sitting there, and he looked as equally sullen as Link looked. " Good morning Link. " He said, and Link looked at the ground. " Good morning… I'm sorry… " He said silently, and The King looked at him with his great fierce but compassionate face. " It wasn't your fault… " And Link sighed. " I still feel as though I should apologize… " He said again, softly, and walked past, avoiding the gaze of The King. Link walked into the castle's stable, and mounted Epona, and rode silently out of the castle grounds, and into Castle Town. There were a few people, and they waved to him, and he waved back to them, along with giving them a weak smile. _They still think of me as their Hero even after the mistake I made… " _Link thought, speeding up, and rode out into the fields towards Lon Lon Ranch, where Malon lived, and she, in Link's mind was the only one who wouldn't hate him for the fatal mistake he had made.

He rode into the ranch, and from the entrance, he could hear Malon's beautiful singing. He dismounted, and walked behind her silently. " Old habits die hard, huh? " He asked her, and she jumped. " Oh, Link I didn't see you there, you scared me. " She said, looking at Link, who was beaming to himself. _He's been so gloomy for the last two months… I wonder how long it'll take for him to get over his problem. _Malon considered it his problem, Link considered it his mistake. He thought he made it fatal mistake, but Malon thought he couldn't do anything about it, and that it was a problem that he thought it was his mistake. _He just needs someone to show they care he exists now, he's so distraught over his problem._ She thought. " I missed you, what have you been up to? " She asked, giving him a big hug, which made Link smile serenely. He enjoyed the fact that someone didn't secretly hate him for his mistake. Everyone had to hate him for what he did. He pulled away after hugging her back. " Oh, I've been around, helping people out… You know, playing the part of the Hero… " He said, and then he looked down. She pat him on the back. " Don't think too much now it's bad for you… " She said with a grin, and he smiled back. " I guess…" And Malon looked at the horses galloping around the corral. " Wanna go riding? " And he nodded, " Sure, why not? You can use Epona if you want too. " he said, and she smiled again. " Such a gentleman. " And Link hopped on Nocturne, a black horse with an auburn mane and amber-red eyes. She walked over to Epona, and mounted her, and the two rode out into the fields.

Malon sped ahead of Link, enjoying the wind blowing through her long red hair. " Come on, Link, can't you catch up? " She called tauntingly back to Link. Link grinned, and kicked Nocturne to make him go faster. She was almost as fast as Epona; Malon had been training her to breed with Epona for some more horses. Link was tailing her pretty well, and then, an arrow shot out of the trees, and nailed Malon in the shoulder, and sent her flying off the horse. Link stopped his horse to a halt, and unsheathed his blade and shield, and heard another loud _TWANG_ and brought up his shield to block the arrow. Then, suddenly, out of the trees, a black-figure jumped out of the forest at him, with dual short swords, and began to swing wildly at him. Link was barely warding off the blows, each swipe smashing into his shield with amazing force. He wasn't even sure if his opponent was human or not, he was moving so fast. Link then decided to take initiative, and deflected a blow with his sword, throwing him off balance, and then following this up with a shield smash, so that the black clothed figure barely avoided the attack, but he managed to barely get out of the way, and Link was left open. _Maybe now I won't have to suffer anymore, kill me…redeem me from the horrible mistake I made… _He thought, not turning as the black-clad figure jumped at him again. But instead of blocking, he stood there, his side completely open for a killing blow. But the figure hesitated as he swung, and stopped the blade, but drove a fist into his jaw, sending him spiraling to the ground. _Why couldn't he just kill me? Why can't there just be an end to all this? _Link thought as he hit cold ground and darkness took over.

Link stirred. " Look, he's coming to! " he heard a females voice say. Link's focus was blurred, and he groaned, as he remembered the painful force of the punch delivered to him. " Well, that's good, I thought I hit him a little too hard there for a second. " Link's sight finally focused, so he could see the two. One was a female, with long blonde hair held back in a ponytail, her hazel eyes twinkling. " He's kinda cute, huh? " She said. She looked about the same age as Malon and Link, and so did the boy wearing black. " Um, whatever. You have a lot of money, my friend! " The man in black taunted. He had light brown hair, held in a small ponytail, and he had light blue eyes, and wore small round blue spectacles on the edge of his nose. He held a bag of jingling rupees. Link roared in anger. " You bastards! You better not have killed Malon! " And the female laughed. " Don't worry, we're bandits, not murderers. She's just on the opposite side of the tree you're tied to. " She said. She wore a wrist brace made for archers to keep their aim accurate, and had a huge bow, as big as her, strapped to her back. Link struggled against the ropes binding him. " What about her arrow wound! " And the girl chuckled again. " It was blunted. The most she'll have is a bruise. " And Link kept struggling. " Let me out! " He yelled, and the two sighed. " With anger like that, you'll never figure out how to get out. It's a trick knot. You just have to figure it out. Make a mistake, the rope gets tighter. " And the two began to walk away, and as they left, they left behind a piece of paper in front of him reading: " Thank you for your cooperation! - The Blackout Bandits. "

Link scowled to himself. _Nothing in life for me can be easy. Want to go for a ride with my vest friend, I get attacked by bandits. Great, another blemish on my record. I just not cut out for this any more… well not since… my mistake, everything's been so much harder…_Link thought, and he looked at the sky, it was almost nighttime. _How long did I black out for? So that's where they get their name from… _Then he felt himself yawning and falling asleep. His dreams floated back to that fierce battle…

" Link! Use the Master sword, seal away Ganon! " Zelda yelled, but her voice was lost among the thunders and the pouring rain and the roars of pain coming from Ganon. " What did you say? " Link yelled back, sword held limply by his side, pure exhaustion setting in, strands of hair hanging down his forehead and into his eyes. He turned back to Ganon. " OH SHIT! " And he noticed that Ganon had returned from his stunned state, and had charged at Zelda. " NO! " Link yelled, throwing himself into Ganon's path, shield upraised and he tried to slash at Ganon, but he smacked him aside, and with a monstrous swipe, sent Zelda flying. Link felt a surge of energy flow through him. _He … just killed the one I loved… _And something in his snapped, and with a strange newfound power, he jumped at Ganon, and as he brought his sword down, it erupted into light blue flames, and became a new blade, much bigger, and engraved with strange runes, and the blade's color was light blue and green, and he brought it down through Ganon's shoulder, causing him to roar in pain, and he fell to the ground again. This time, Link wasted no time, and with one slash, two slashes, and a final thrust, he sealed away Ganon. His eyes flamed a pearly light blue color, and he ran to Zelda. " Zelda… please tell me your alive, say something, anything… " He yelled to her over the rain and thunder, and she was soaked in her own blood. He held her hand and she squeezed it tightly. Her eyes were misty as she neared death. " Link… " She muttered, and he scrounged around for a potion, a fairy, a bottle of milk, anything that'd save her. She managed to lift her head up high enough to whisper in his ear. " I love you, Link. " And she kissed him, and let her head fall to the ground, and closed her eyes with a content smile. " Z-zelda? " And her hand stopped squeezing his.

Link woke up, on the ground besides the tree, yelling. " NO!" and then Malon ran to his side, and he looked panicked, and she comforted him. " It's ok Link… " And he hugged her, burying his face in her soft neck. " I made a mistake, I made a mistake, I could've saved her. Why didn't I save her? WHY DIDN'T I SAVE HER? " He yelled, and she hushed him. " Don't worry about it, it not your fault, you couldn't have done anything about it… " She said, and Malon held him in her arms all morning.

* * *

Pretty good. BUT MY OPINION DOESNT MATTER, SO REVIEW! Well, enjoy, and review, or you will be thrown into the black hole I made in my backyard last night. Ok? Ok. SO REVIEW GODDAMMIT! 


	2. The Black out bandits strike again!

Another update from the mind of OperationJonny! Mwahahahaha! Yes, well anyway, I'd like to thank Jeff/George for the identical 2 reviews. And I'd also like to thank Nintendo Guru for pointing out that my title was unoriginal. I didn't notice that my title was a subtitle from another video game!So I changed it to Lights Requiem. So, Keep on reviewing Jeff and Nintendo Guru! Yes, well anyhow, it's about time I got to that annoying little thing called the disclaimer.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda, but I do own a 12-gauge shotgun and my original characters as well as the plot line of this fan-fic, but nothing more unfortunately. Oh well.**

Link had spent most of that morning traumatized from the dream. But now he thought he was emotionally stable enough to leave the warmth of Malon's arms. He had set out looking for the two horses, which were tied to loosely to a tree. He came back to where Malon was waiting for him, with the horses, but shedidn't expect him so soon,and she was massaging her shoulder, which was in intense pain. _I can't show pain around him, I have to be strong for the both of us… _She thought to her self, but then She heard Link running towards her. " I almost forgo about the arrow hitting you… let me see. " He asked, and she shook her head. " I don't want to! " And Link became serious. " I have to see how much those bastards hurt you. " And she reluctantly lowered her collar enough to show him the huge bruise on her shoulder. He began to fell her shoulder, which made her face turn bright red. " It's fractured, I'm going to kill those two! " He growled, and she pulled her shirt back up.

" Think you can manage a horse one handed, or do you want to back-saddle? " And she thought about it. " I think it would be easier if I just back-saddled. " And what about Nocturne? " He asked, and Malon shrugged. She whistled a shrill two-note whistle, and the horse shot off into the distance. " She'll lead herself back to the ranch. Link helped her up first, placing his hands on her waist, and lifting her, and her breath caught in her throat. Then he hopped on, and she wrapped her uninjured arm around his waist, and placed her head on his shoulder. Her heart was racing, she had never actually been this close to Link before. Being this close to Link, she felt comforted, as the wind whipped through her hair, a feeling that she loved, and she felt herself drifting off into a content nap. She could hear the wind whipping past her face and the occasional " HEYA! " of Link kicking Epona to go faster. Soon enough, she heard Link's soft voice whispering in her ear.

" Mal, wake up. We're at your house. " She heard, and she woke up, arm in a sling, and in her bed, wearing clean clothes. " Link… did you change my clothes for me? " She asked, face extremely red. " Um, yeah, I did. Didn't want you waking up all dirty and stuff. " He said, looking away, face a bit red as well. " So, you…? YOU PERVERT! " She yelled, and Link burst out in laughter that he himself hadn't heard in a long time. " It's not like it's anything new to me. " He said to himself, with a faint grin. Malon wasn't supposed to hear this, but she did. " What's that supposed to mean Link! What do you do when you're not saving people! Having your way with women! " She nearly yelled, And Link's face turned a scarlet color. " What kind of guy do you take me for! " He said back, and Malon was furious. " A very handsome guy that could have any girl in Hyrule. " And Link sighed. " I'm sorry, Mal… " And when he tried to apologize to her, she merely turned over in bed to face away from her. Partly because she had said too much, and partly because she didn't want to look at his face anymore. He sighed. " I'll be leaving now. I'll come back in a day to check up on you… " He said, just as he got to the door. Then he opened it. " I'm sorry. " He said, as he exited and closed the door behind him.

_I'm such an idiot, I said way too much back there. Why is it whenever I open my mouth, bad things happen? I hope she doesn't actually think that I'm some piece of shit guy who does just have his way with all the girls he wants… it was just that one girl who I hung around with after I made that mistake, she was so nice, and one thing just kind of led from one thing to another… I was so emotionally distraught, the thought of that one person being so nice to me even after what I did… Ok, that's enough thinking for one day… _Link thought to himself, as he left and mounted his horse and rode back to Castle Town. That reminded him. What excuse would Link give them when he got back? They were all pretty used to me coming back every night… when I disappear for a day or two, rumors start flying around. Oh well, he'd just say that he was out keeping the plains safe, and then wandered into the forest after a monster, and it was an ambush, so on. And then Link rode into Castle town, and the usually loud market place was silent. Then a single voice rang out. " It's the Hero! He'll save us- " but then there was a sickening crunch and the man fell, and everything was silent again. Link turned towards the voice. It was the man who had knocked him out in the forest. He grinned to Link.

" Ah, good timing, my friend. " He said, and Link growled, and unsheathed his blade. " If you treat friends the way you've treated me, then I wonder how you treat enemies. " And then as he charged at Link, he heard a loud _TWANG _and his sword was knocked clean out of his hand as a blunted arrows slammed into his hand, causing intense pain. Link was now left unarmed, with just his shield in hand. He turned around and saw the female with the bow wink at him, bow in hand. " Well, no weapon, what will you be doing now? " And then he scowled and turned to where the man was, and he was standing eye-to-eye with him. " Ok, friend, you will be my hostage, alright? " And Link growled and swung at the man, but he caught him by the wrist. " Bad move, " and he slammed his fist into Link's gut rapidly, until link fell to his knees. The man bent to look at him in the eyes. " Now, friend, will you be cooperating? " And Link nodded, coughing up blood. " Louise, have you finished collecting all the villagers and merchants money? " He called out to his blonde archer friend. She nodded, carrying a huge sack of rupees. " I got 'em all Jonathan! " She replied, and he knocked off Link's hat and grabbed him by his soft blonde hair. " Ok, friend, you'll be leading me to the castle, and you'll be showing me where all their treasures are, yes? " And Link managed to sputter out a " Ok. " But then he finally caught his second wind. " The castle's army will be attacking you real soon. " he said, and Jonathan laughed.

" Oh, no they won't. We led them into a trap, and took care of them all. They're all unconscious, tied up, and hidden away. This is probably the biggest and best planned heist I've ever done. " He said, and Link stared amazed at this man. " How'd you do it? " And Jonathan merely grinned. " I lured them out, and Louise used her excellent sniper skills to pick them all off one by one. They were too busy trying to take me out, they didn't notice the sniper taking them out. She thinned out most of their ranks, and then I knocked the rest of them out. Then, in order to keep any more armies from coming, Louise picked off the only messenger escaping the city. We have everything planned out, mapped out and charted. It's perfect. " He said and Link tried to struggle against Jonathan's grip, but it just tightened, and he jerked on his scalp, which made him yell in pain. " Why are you doing this? " And Jonathan just grinned. " I'm searching for a relic, a relic held by the Royal Family that in the right and knowledgeable hands can open up a portal to another world. The world Louise and me came form, and want to go back to. I've requested for access for this relic, but the King denied it. So Louise, and me not knowing how to provide for ourselves, had to rob, but we didn't intend to kill so we worked on non-lethal fighting, my blades are just for show and defense against other blades. Hence our name, The Blackout Bandits. The King made it harder on himself, we just wanted to get back home, but he said that the relic shouldn't be used by ANYONE, for a risk of releasing so-called " evils " from other realms. But we don't care, we just want to go back home, we don't care if you guys suffer a little, I think you could take care of the evil, huh, Hero of Time? " And Link growled. " I really dislike you. " And Jonathan shrugged. " Why, because we desire something enough to try hard enough to get it? " And Link was silent. They had finally reached the gate of the castle, and Link had a bad feeling about all this.

* * *

Well, I must say, that must've been one of my best in my opinion, but I MUST REPEAT, my opinion doesn't matter, your does, so please, for gods sake, review, dammit, review! SOMEONE, ANYONE, REVIEW! 


	3. Meet the new Shiek

Here I am again, back to make another update! Yes, and I have to keep updating to appease my faithful followers… I mean reviewers! Yes, I have no life. But then again, you might not have a life either for reading this! So hah, we're even! Yeah. Now where's the disclaimer…

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Zelda, but I do own a hacksaw. And a chain-saw. And a variety of other electronically or manually operated sharp pointy objects.**

Link was being dragged through the front gate by his hair, and Jonathan was humming lightly to himself. " Finally, after so freaking long, after so much suffering, me and Louise will finally be getting home. " Jonathan said to himself. Link grunted. " You two are going to destroy this world, you're going to free- " And then he yelled in pain. Jonathan had pulled on his scalp again. " Shut up, we don't care. You Hylians treated us like vermin when we asked for help. Every last one of ya. All turned us down. We asked for nothing much, a place to room, some food, maybe a low paying job, something. What'd we get? " He said, stopping, laughing to himself. " We got the door slammed in the face. "

Link stopped. " Well, what'd you expect of the townspeople? Then just recovered from a war that had nearly destroyed the world. Pair of wanderers that look nothing like us wanting a sacred relic, and then some form of help? That's probably why they turned you down, they thought you were some of Ganon's lackeys, and planned on returning him to Hyrule. " And Jonathan chuckled. " Well, it's still all they're fault that we're doing this. You've all had at least two chances to prevent us from doing this. " Jonathan said. Link growled as they walked into the courtyard, not one guard present. Then there was a voice from behind them.

" Jonathan, you'll pay for your assault on Hyrule Castle. " And just then, Jonathan had avoided a dart, and then punched Link in the face, in which he crumpled, knocked out again. Jonathan stood there, facing a sheikah, dressed in tattered black clothing and the crest of the Sheikah's emblazoned on his chest. Jonathan was surprised. " What the? There are no more sheikah left! Their bloodline is extinct! " And the sheik charged him, and Jonathan took a vicious right hook to the face. Jonathan stumbled backwards. " Don't have to be of a certain blood to follow in their footsteps. " The man said, his ruby eyes blazing. Jonathan grinned. " So who taught you? Could it have been Zelda, before her demise? Maybe Impa trained you, foreseeing her role as a sage. " He said, barely sidestepping a volley of darts and then a well placed punch.

" That's up to you to figure out. " he said, as he unleashed a volley of fists, all blurs in Jonathan's vision, but he still managed to dodge them. " Your style. So unorthodox. " Jon said, almost intrigued by how random and clunky but fast the sheiks attacks were. " It gets the job done. " He said, softly. Jon avoided a few more hits, but was then caught by a vicious jab to the face, and was sent flying backwards. The Sheik then appeared behind him, and caught him with a series of bone crunching kicks and punches, and was sent flying forward, and the Sheik appeared in front of him, tensing his arm for a powerful blow.

" FLARE! " He yelled, and as his fist connected with Jon, Jon combust in a powerful explosion, sending him spiraling away from Sheik. Jonathan stood up, charred and bleeding. " This is the end of this Sheik! Even this was foreseen in my plan! " And he whistled, and Louise was behind Sheik, waving a stone surrounded by gold, which was as black as midnight. Sheik turned around, eyes wide. " Dammit! " And then he felt a painfully intense force slam into the back of his neck. He fell to all fours, and began to shake in pain. " Sys-system shock… he's no amateur… " And he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sheik woke up 5 minutes later, trembling, " Oh, still hurts… " He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He took off his hat, revealing white messy hair that fell into his eyes. He limped over to Link's unconscious body, and swiftly kicked him in the side, and Link groaned, and opened his eyes. " Wake up. " He said, and Link stood up. " They've gotten away with the relic, and they're going to use it. It'll only take them about a half an hour to figure it out. " He said, folding his arms and closing his eyes. " What to do…? " And Link stared at him. " A sheikah? " And He nodded. He wore the traditional patchwork shirt with the Sheikah emblem on the chest. He wore a baggy black robe, one that fell short below his knees. He wore his pants with tattered cloth wrapping around his knees, down to his shins, where his pants were tucked into his boots. He wore a long blindingly bright red scarf wrapped around his neck that met his chin, and seemed to have a life of its own.

" But, I thought the sheikah arts died with Zelda? " And with that sentence his heart ached. " Yes, and no. As a child, Impa trained me, but our training was cut short as she disappeared with Zelda. I began to train myself, hence the strange fighting style. Then, after Impa became a sage, Zelda found me and finished my training. " And Link stared at him as he stood there, arms folded, eyes closed in thought. _He reminds me of Sheik. They way this man stands, even the way he just thinks reminds me of Sheik… _He thought, but then, the man's eyes opened. " I think I know where they are. " he said, grabbing Link by the wrist and jerking him to his feet.

" Come, how fast can you run right now? " he asked, and he whistled out a tune, and Epona rode towards. " Ah, yes your horse. " He said, and Link hopped on his horse. " Lead the way… what did you say your name was? " And the Sheik brushed off his sleeve. " I didn't say my name. Name's Darreth, wish we could've met under better circumstances, I'm usually a bit les… uptight. But the situation calls for seriousness, so so be it. " Darreth said. Then he ran off into the horizon, and Link kicked Epona to follow the speeding sheik. Link was amazed. " How do they manage to run that fast? " And as he rode his horse, he had the faintest inkling that Zelda was around. Silly, that he'd think Zelda was with him, even though she was dead, but he thought he had sensed her. Then, Link remembered something. When Zelda died, why didn't Ganon get her tri-force? Then it struck him. Zelda had given it to Darreth for safe keeping, foreseeing her death, like Jonathan had said. That's why he had sensed Zelda's presence, and why Darreth reminded him so much of Sheik. Because of the tri-force he held.

Huzzah! Another chapter finished by me! Now, review! Review and you'll get a cookie! You know you want the cookie! So review! REVIEW DAMMIT!


	4. Thief's Cavern

I got bored with updating my other story, what Now Link? Because I guess people don't like it that much. I don't really think I like it too much any more, and that being that, I shall update here! Mwhahahahaha! See, there is a method behind the madness! Well, anyway, time for the disclaimer.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Urgh, if you've been reading this at all, then you would realize what the disclaimer says. Yeah. So no witty disclaimer this chapter.**

The two were running through the forest, and Darreth was running between the trees, and Link was having trouble making it through all of those trees with Epona. The Sheik was hopping logs, weaving in and out of trees, and ducking under branches, which all seemed to hit him as he rode through " Hey, wait the fuck up!" Link yelled, and the eccentric looking sheik stopped. Link nearly slammed into him. " What'd you stop for? " And Darreth was looking at his patchwork shirt with the emblem of the crying eye on it. " Well, one you told me to… and two… " He paused.

" What is number two? " Link asked. Darreth turned to him. The Crying Eye was glowing, and the pupil was actually moving around, surveying the surroundings. " That's number two. " He said. Link stared at him. " What the hell! " He exclaimed, and Darreth poked it. " Hmm… " He said, poking the eye, and it blinked. " Well, that is beyond strange. " He said, shrugging. " Well… There somewhere in here, that much I can tell. " He said, looking around with deep crimson eyes that saw so much, but revealed nothing.

" There! " He said, running over to the stonewall that had found. He ran a hand over it, and it parted and slid open. " In there. " Link stared at the sheikah. " How'd you figure that out? " And Darreth grinned. " Sheikah secrets are everywhere. " He said, with a twinkle to his eye that made Link curious to fins out what these " Shadow Folk " knew that he could not comprehend. They walked in. Link's mind usually dwelling on his mistake, had finally turned to the old adventuress ways of old. He dismounted Epona, and walked in. " So, the Sheikah knew about this place? " And he nodded. " Once was an old training course for the Coming of Age ritual, but the Sheikah constantly move around, so this place was abandoned but… "

Then, Sheik did a back flip over a low swinging log that had been released as a trap, and had knocked out Link's feet from under him, and fell face first into the stone. " The traps still function, and that being so, this is usually the best thieves hideout. There are many halls and rooms in this cavern, many of which thieves have taken over and taken out the traps for their Head Quarters. " He said, as he extended a hand to lift up Link. Link merely smiled at him sweetly and gave him the finger. " You could've warned me. " And the sheikah laughed.

" I would've but I was wondering if you had any potential for Sheikah training. " And Link stared at Darreth. " Sheikah training? " And he nodded. " Every Sheik, once they attain the age of 18, is to choose someone to begin to train for 5 years as apprentice. " He said, and Link stood up. " So you'd choose me? " And Darreth shifted from one personality and seemed to shift into Sheiks. " Well, It was Zelda's first thought on who to train. But that would've gone against logic, you know exposing herself to someone that Ganon was watching so closely, and then she remembered me. " He, usually grinning expression going rock-solid.

" Anyway, let's press on. Watch for the traps. " He said, as Link triggered another one, and a log came flying at Link, and Sheik pushed him against the wall, and he chopped the log in half with a swift slash of his Kanto. " Where'd you get that? " Link asked, and Darreth grinned as he sheathed the ninja dagger in his sleeve. " A Sheik always keeps weapons concealed until needed. " He said with a sneaky grin. " You must learn how to use your third eye to avoid these things. " He said, and Link chuckled. " You mean like the one on your shirt? " And his grin faded, and he looked at his shirt, and the crying eye was still moving around.

" Not exactly. The third eye is what gives us such speed and reflexes, it allows us to see about 3 seconds ahead of us, giving us the advantage of initiative, and coupled with our natural speed and reflexes, we are unnaturally skilled in evasion and aerodynamic manipulation. " He said, taking on a Sheik tone of voice. Link grinned. " Really then? " He said with a sly grin, as he punched the floor, and triggered a trap. Sheik spun around, to see a large boulder rolling at him, and Link's eyes widened. " Oops. "

" Run away! " He said, and in a bang, he disappeared. " What the hell! Just like a sheikah…" He said, running from the huge boulder. Darreth was at the end of the cavern, at the entrance, and was standing there, concentrating with a katana in hand. With a wild yell, he ran at the boulder, and thrust the katana into it, and it caused a large crack to appear. Link rushed at it with his steel shield in hand and smashed it, and the boulder cracked in half, and fell apart. " There we go! That's how you do it! Maybe you aren't a complete loss after all! " He said with a grin, and Link shrugged. " Who's that coming from, you or Zelda?" And Darreth was surprised, and unwrapped the cloth covering his hand. " So you guessed huh? " And Link nodded. " Zelda's spirit was never at rest, and became part of the tri-force. As we all know, the three pieces always come together, so form what I can tell, she wanted to watch over you. " He said, and the two walked onwards, silently.

* * *

This story in my opinion is a helluva lot better than my first. I think I'll quit writing that one. But as you know, my opinion doesn't matter, but your does, so work up the energy to review and not fall under the class of lazy asses who don't review even though you read, cause I know this story is read, but people are lazy as hell, and don't review. So, at least write : "Nice story " or something! SO REVIEW! 


End file.
